


stringing my heart up with your streamers

by mac_irony



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prom, Promposals, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, oblivious wen junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_irony/pseuds/mac_irony
Summary: Minghao can’t really be blamed when he was attacked by Junhui’s puppy dog eyes and pleading of, “Please Haohao?” with that dumb grin spread wide across his face. He may hate that nickname now but Junhui’s called him that since they were young and it makes his head fuzzy with affection.Now he finds himself on a weekly basis attending meetings in the empty classroom reserved for club meetings talking about streamer colors and catering prices.akaWHEN SOMEONE ASKS IF YOU WANT TO GO TO PROM THEY MEAN AS A DATE YOU LOSER





	stringing my heart up with your streamers

**Author's Note:**

> The "we're both on the prom committee and I'm so stressed trying to plan this thing that I misunderstand overtime you try to ask me to it and now it's only a few days until the prom and I don't have a date and why are you mad????" AU that I created and have been writing for way too long has finally come to life!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Minghao’s not really sure how he got roped into being on the prom committee, seeing as he is not on the student council nor has he ever even been to a school dance before.

Actually, that’s not true. Minghao knows exactly how he got talked into it and it has everything to do with the fact that he is absolutely _whipped_ for his best friend.

Wen Junhui was elected to the student council on a whim at the beginning of this year, nominated and bolstered to the top of the ballot by a combination of his overwhelming charm and the group of girls who sit in the corner giggling about his dreamy eyes and soft-looking skin. He takes the job seriously, and his pride in being a member is overwhelming considering he didn’t even plan on receiving the position in the first place. 

When Seungcheol, Student Council President, and both Minghao and Junhui’s close friend, asked him to take on the job of heading the prom committee, there was apparently nothing else to do but agree. He then recruited (read: wore down) every other member of his immediate circle to join and help. 

Minghao can’t really be blamed when he was attacked by Junhui’s puppy dog eyes and pleading of, “Please Haohao?” with that dumb grin spread wide across his face. He may hate that nickname now but Junhui’s called him that since they were young and it makes his head fuzzy with affection.

Now he finds himself on a weekly basis attending meetings in the empty classroom reserved for club meetings talking about streamer colors and catering prices.

He hadn’t even planned on attending the stupid dance in the first place, but now that he’s required to go he’s figured he might as well make the best of it. Or make a fool out of himself. Either one.

In other words, he’s going to ask Junhui to prom. 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

If he knows everything about Junhui, it’s that he is a sucker for grand gestures. That being said, Minghao also is not willing to sacrifice himself just to be rejected. So he goes for something cute enough to fulfill his best friend’s dreams, but subtle enough that he’s not going to completely embarrass himself. Junhui has a hidden sweet tooth. It’s a fact that Minghao has capitalized on most times when he has no idea what to get the elder for any holiday. This is really no different.

Minghao spends the night before doing all the prep work and by the time he’s finished and done with his homework, he barely has time to get an hour of solid rest in before he’s wide awake again and stressing about the day he has to face.

He hides the box in his locker for the first half of the day, only taking it out when he has to meander across the campus to meet with the rest of the prom committee. Most of the guys already know his plan, which only eases his nerves a small fraction. When he enters the room, he’s met with Junhui, facing the other way from him, hunched over his ever-growing spreadsheet of to-dos and a number of watchful eyes, paired with wiggling eyebrows. 

He taps Junhui’s shoulder, and steps back, allocating space for the inevitable spasm that comes with surprising Junhui. 

“Oh! Hey, Hao! What’s up?” he chirps, before eying the box. “What do you have there?”

“Um,” Minghao stutters, struggling to form the words he so desperately wants to spit out. “I had an idea for desserts at prom. Maybe you should take a look.” He hands Junhui the box and offers a small smile, allowing the bubbling excitement to flow from the tips of his fingers as they shake in anticipation.

Junhui gives him an odd look before opening it. the box itself is just a plain white box, lacking in decoration or personality. It’s what’s on the inside that counts. Minghao’s eyes flit between the floor and Junhui as the latter stares at what Minghao knows are five homemade double chocolate cupcakes (Junhui’s favorite) with frosted letter decorations spelling out “PROM?” 

Junhui’s gaze moves from the cupcakes to Minghao, and if he can hear the snickers in the background, he’s doing a magnificent job of ignoring them. Minghao can feel his cheeks heating to a rosy color and he chews on his lower lip. He has his thumb pressing into the palm of his other hand just to stabilize himself as he waits in limbo for his friend’s response.

“Minghao, this is great!” Junhui suddenly exclaims, moving away to set the box on the table.

The younger breaks out into a smile. “I’m glad you like it! I was really worried-”

Junhui cuts him off before he can continue. “No, it’s perfect! Baking cupcakes is a great way to save money and they’re perfect finger food for a dance. Thank you so much for the idea!” Junhui hugs him and pulls away quick, almost vibrating with excitement.

Minghao feels his smile fade. “I… I didn’t…” he starts, trying to articulate and failing. Junhui’s expression flashes to confusion and Minghao gives up. “Yeah. No problem man. Happy to help.” He lets his shoulders fall and shuffles to his usual seat beside Mingyu.

“So? It looks like it went well! I tried to listen in but _someone_ was being loud,” Mingyu says, turning to shoot a look at Seungkwan, who just laughs in response. 

“He thought I was actually giving a dessert suggestion. He either didn’t understand or he’s trying to let me down gently,” Minghao chuckles half-heartedly, turning away to grab some homework to start on while waiting for Junhui to start. He tries not to let the disappointment cripple him, but _damn_ it strings.

“Dude, no,” Hansol says, apparently having listened in. “Jun-hyung would be upfront if he’s turning you down. You know that. He’s just a bit dense.”

“Tell me about it,” he mutters back.

“Just try again! I’m sure he’ll get it the second time,” Mingyu adds, showing off his canines in a wide grin.

“Yeah, maybe.”

The room quiets down as Junhui calls for attention. “Good news everyone! We’ve found a solution to our dessert debacle!”

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Junhui has a thing for flowers. His aunt is a florist and used to teach him about the different plants: what they meant, what they’re used for, so on and so forth. Therefore, when Minghao became Junhui’s best friend, that come with learning the same knowledge second-hand, from the boy. Minghao’s well aware of his friend’s favorite flowers by now and hopes that the nostalgia will help steer Junhui towards a yes.

Orange roses and gardenias are Junhui’s favorite, so Minghao settles on a few of each tied together by a peach bow. He picked them up from the florist early in the morning before getting to school so they were nice and fresh when Junhui meets him at his locker.

“What’s up, Hao? I got your text. Is everything alright?” Junhui asks when he arrives. His expression is one of mild concern mixed with his usual bubbly-shyness. It’s a bizarre combination but on Junhui is looks just as stunning as always. 

“Hey! Well, I had been thinking…” Minghao starts, letting out a sharp breath before pulling out the flowers from behind the cover of his locker door. The hallway is no more crowded than usual but there’s still plenty of people witnessing this and it makes Minghao want to curl up in a ball and sleep right there, but it’s too late now. He ignores the glances and starts again. “What would you think about-” 

Once again he is cut off by the one person he actually wants to hear the full sentence. “Oh, Minghao. They’re so pretty but I doubt they’d really work. I’m sorry.” Junhui’s face is regretful as he hands the bouquet back to Minghao.

Minghao feels a sinking in his gut and wants to throw up. “What do you mean, they won’t work? I- They’re you’re favorites. I just thought…” he stutters out, horrified that he’s being shot down like this in front of all these people. Their glances turn pitying the longer the two stand there and Minghao really just wants to go home.

“They are! I love them! They just don’t really fit with the theme, you know? I thought we agreed to focus on blue tones for the centerpieces. It’s alright. We still have some time to put together a solid arrangement!” 

Minghao can only stare. _Is he serious? Did he seriously misunderstand, again?_

“You’ve done so much to help put this whole thing together, Hao. Thank you so much. Don’t stress about flowers. I’ll get Jihoon or Seungkwan to do it. Don’t worry!” Junhui continues, apparently ignoring Minghao’s wide eyes. He ruffles the younger’s hair and flounces away, unperturbed.

The people in the hallway begin to move past the spectacle and go about their days. Minghao just stands there, looking like a damn fool holding a bouquet of flowers for his idiot of a best friend. 

Seokmin, who apparently has been there the whole time, steps in at this point. Pulling the bouquet out of Minghao’s limp grasp and tossing it into the trash bin a few steps away. He then grabs Minghao’s bag and school books from out of his locker and wraps his arm around him, walking him to a class that Minghao is too absentminded to remember.

He hears Seokmin mumble in his ear as they walk, “It’ll be okay, Hao. He’s been talking about flower arrangements all week. It’s just bad timing. Try again! He’ll get it eventually!”

Minghao nods and doesn’t say that when Junhui does finally get it, the odds are high he’ll end up leaving with a broken heart and a shattered friendship.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Minghao is done playing around. Junhui’s fairytale promposal will have to take a backseat since the older clearly has had trouble understanding them. Be careful what you ask for, Wen Junhui.

They’re at their lunch table, waiting for the others to join them when Minghao asks. 

“Junhui? Will you go to prom with me?” There are no cupcakes, there are no flowers, there's not a single bit of fanfare. No one’s talking about the dance and there’s nothing to distract or confuse him. It’s just Minghao looking at Junhui with bright eyes and a schooled expression, praying to every being there is that Junhui understands at the very least.

Junhui’s brow furrows as he turns to face his younger friend. “Well, yeah. I figured we already were.” Junhui shrugs and turns back to his food.

“I- You did? I mean, not that I’m complaining! I’m just wondering-” Minghao rambles, allowing himself to be happy because _Junhui wants to go with him!!!!_ Their friends begin to trickle in slowly, entering the cafeteria with bright smiles as they notice the two talking and Minghao’s elated expression.

“I mean, yeah? Our houses are closest to each other and you can’t drive yet. We both have to be here early to set up I just kind of assumed I’d be giving you a ride!” Junhui gives him a smile and stuffs a cracker in his mouth as a few of their friends sit down. Junhui greets them and Minghao for the third time this month has wanted to rip his hair out and scream because of his best friend's idiocity. 

But Xu Minghao isn’t giving up yet. “No Jun. I meant, like, _go_ to prom with me.” He places Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s worried glances in his blind spot, filling his focus with only Junhui.

“I already said I’d give you a ride, Hao! Don’t worry about it!” Junhui laughs, nudging the younger with his shoulder. 

Minghao gives up. He has put so much effort into asking Junhui and the only thing he gets in response is this aloofness that feels more like Junhui avoiding confrontation than general confusion. He considers staying and just weathering through the period until he sees Seungkwan and Hansol wondering in with the former carrying roses and the latter blushing and smiling. Minghao doesn’t have the emotional stability to stay and listen to all the gross details of a promposal-gone-right when all of his efforts have gone to shit. He grabs the remainder of his lunch and leaves.

He stays calm until he’s out of the lunchroom and only allows himself to let the stray tears fall once he’s out of sight. 

His vision is too clouded to notice Jisoo walking right towards him. They crash and fall to the floor and it takes Jisoo a solid few minutes to realize that Minghao is crying.

“Minghao? What’s wrong?” He asks, his voice is soft and comforting and it breaks Minghao, falling into Jisoo’s arms as he cries because the one person he’s ever wanted to like him back is an absolute moron.

Minghao resolves to just stop asking. What good is it going to do him to be rejected a fourth time?

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

There are only two days before prom when Junhui realizes he doesn’t have a date.

“I’ve been so stressed planning this dance that I never even thought about a date!” He laughs as the thirteen of them sit at their usual lunch table. 

“Really?” Hansol asks, disbelieving. Junhui misses the side eye the boy shoots Minghao next to him.

“Yeah! It’s kind of sad if I’m honest. I was hoping to be able to go with someone instead of just being the loser kid who planned it but has to go alone,” Junhui’s not really upset about it, he’s just complaining for the sake of it.

Junhui takes quick notice of how the silence envelopes the table and all eyes turn to Minghao, who is staring at him in a way that makes Junhui want to run and hide from his best friend. “What?” He asks.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Minghao exclaims. He shoves his stuff into his bag and stands up. “I’m eating with Jeongguk and them today. See you all later.” Minghao walks away leaving Junhui in stunned silence.

“What did I say?” He asks softly. Junhui’s always been shy and he hates upsetting people more than anything else, especially Minghao.

The eleven other people look around as if deciding who should be the one to tell him, eventually electing Wonwoo. _Why am I the only one in the dark?_

“Jun,” Wonwoo says, comforting despite the exasperated look he’s giving Junhui. “Minghao’s been trying to ask you to prom for about a month and a half now. Every time he did, you brushed it off or basically said no. He gave up asking you like two weeks ago.”

Junhui wants to laugh. He wants to throw his head back without a care in the world because there is no way that _Xu Minghao_ , the boy he’s been in love with since they met, the boy who pushes away skinship one day but lets Junhui curl up like a cat on him the next, the boy who sends him stupid memes in class to get him in trouble, the boy who makes him smile at any and all points of the day, the only person he’s ever wanted to be with, asked him to prom. Absolutely not. 

“Don’t even joke about that. It’s… It’s not funny,” Junhui says, letting his voice lower to just above a whisper.

“He’s not kidding,” Jihoon chimbs in. “It was frustrating to watch.”

Junhui shoots the pair a look and says “Oh really. When did he supposedly ask me then?” 

Soonyoung is the next one to pipe up. “He did the cupcake promposal! That’s a classic!”

“What do you mean?”

“When he brought those cupcakes for you to the meeting that literally said “PROM?” on them?” Seungkwan says, shaking his head in disbelief.

“He was suggesting dessert ideas! He brought them in as an example!” Junhui cries in his defense.

“If that was the case then why did he bring in actual cupcakes instead of just saying ‘Hey Junnie! What about baking cupcakes!’?” Mingyu asks, adding in a crude imitation of Minghao’s cadence. 

“And while you’re at it, why did he add the letters if he wasn’t trying to ask you something with them?” Seungcheol adds, giving Junhui a disappointed-dad look.

Junhui doesn’t have answers to their questions, primarily because they’re right. Looking back and seeing Minghao’s hopeful eyes and the clearly homemade sweets he wants to hit himself for not seeing it before. “Oh,” is all he manages.

“There was also the time he brought you a bouquet of your favorite flowers only for you to reject him and leave him standing in the middle of the hallway looking like a fool,” Seokmin says, his expression is no less kind than it usually is, but his voice has an edge to it and honestly Junhui can’t blame him.

“I thought he was suggesting centerpieces…” he mumbles.

“No offense Jun-hyung, but Minghao’s the one who obsesses over color palates the most. Do you really think he’d go through all the effort of bringing you a bouquet for the centerpieces that obviously clashed with the theme?” Chan gives him a guilty smile as he asks.

“Oh,” Junhui says again. Of course, that’s what Minghao was doing. He knows Junhui loves flowers. He knows practically everything about Junhui.

“And not to beat a dead horse but there’s also the time I ran into him crying as he left the cafeteria one day because he asked you plain and simple and you thought he was just asking for a ride,” Jisoo says. 

“He was crying?” Junhui asks, his head shooting up from his pity party. 

Jisoo nods, “He was mumbling about how you’re a moron and if you didn’t want to go with him the least you could do was tell him honestly instead of pretending you didn’t understand.”

“I _am_ a moron, but I really didn’t understand! I promise! If I had known I would have said yes in a heartbeat!” Junhui wails, dropping his head into his hands.

“Junhui,” Jeonghan says, and Junhui prepares for the motherly rage directed at him. “When someone asks you if you want to go to prom with them, it means as a date, you loser! If he wanted a ride he would have told you he needed a ride!” Jeonghan flicks him on the shoulder as he yells.

“Okay, okay! I get it. I screwed up, but I’m going to fix it I promise,” Junhui says, making the promise both to them and himself. He will fix it. It’s the least Minghao deserves.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Minghao is really not pleased to be there when he shows up to school the next day. He’s sure their friends informed Junhui of his efforts and he can imagine Junhui’s face scrunching up in embarrassment as he realizes just how head-over-heels Minghao is for him. He wants to go home but he knows he can't; he’s a good student and he won’t skip school. No matter how badly he wants to. 

He shuffles to his locker and fumbles his way through the combination. When the door clicks the first thing he notices is the bags of flour tipping out of his locker. 

Yes, that’s correct.

Bags of flour. 

In his locker.

“What the hell…” Minghao says picking up the bags from the ground. Eyes are on him and he gets a bizarre feeling of deja-vu from it. 

He’s in the middle of removing the bags from his locker when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He spins around in surprise to see Junhui looking at him with a cheshire grin and his hands behind his back.

Minghao feels his face flush in embarrassment at first but decides that if Junhui’s smiling then things can’t be too bad. “What is this?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Junhui’s smile only grows larger as he sways on the balls of his feet, attempting to look cute. (Minghao ignores the fact that it’s working.) “I got you bunch of _flours_ to ask you to prom!” Junhui says, looking proud of himself. 

Minghao frowns in disappointment. “Don’t make fun of me, please,” he says, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. He feels his face heat up and he starts to move away from Junhui and the baking supplies in front of his locker. 

“No!” Junhui cries, reaching for Minghao’s wrist. “I would never make fun of you for this,” he says, and Minghao is inclined to believe him. He stops pulling away and turns to face Junhui with a raised eyebrow and unamused expression.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were asking me earlier,” Junhui says, still holding Minghao’s wrist. “When everyone pointed out how much of an idiot I was about all of it, I realized I had to do something cheesy and fun to ask you in return because you deserve a good promposal after what I put you through.”

“So you decided to put a bunch of flour in my locker?” Minghao deadpans, suppressing a small smile.

“It’s supposed to be funny! The internet said it was,” Junhui pouts. It only lasts a brief moment though because the minute he sees the younger smiling, he’s returning it with a boxy grin of his own.

“You’re ridiculous,” Minghao mutters ducking his head down to hide his blush.

“I got you real flowers also, if that's any consolation,” Junhui says, bringing out a small arrangement of pink carnations from behind his back. Minghao raises his free hand to his face to cover his face as he laughs with joy. He can’t believe this is happening right now.

Junhui, still holding his hand, leans closer and says in a soft voice, “Minghao, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me? As my date that is, because apparently, _some_ people think that could be interpreted as someone asking for a ride. Wow, people can be stupid-” 

Minghao cuts off his rambling by tackling him in a hug and letting out a loud laugh. “Shut up. Yeah, I want to go to prom with you, you dork.” 

Junhui laughs as well and wraps his own arms around the smaller boy, setting the flowers in the locker behind them. “Okay, perfect. Cool. Amazing,” Junhui breathes, visibly relieved as they separate. “Are you still coming over to help bake tonight?”

“Of course,” MInghao replies.

“Cool. By the way, we’re going to need to bring all that flour because I originally bought that so we’d have enough to bake all of the cupcakes.” Junhui smiles sheepishly.

Minghao groans, “I hate you.”

Junhui just winks at him as they gather all the flour back into Minghao’s locker before grabbing their bags and heading to class. 

Their friends are merciless with their teasing throughout the day, but it’s much easier to take when Minghao turns to his side to see Junhui a blushy mess with him. 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Prom itself is much better than Minghao could have ever anticipated. They were there early for set up (Junhui drove him of course, along with the hundreds of cupcakes they had baked the night before), and despite having set up everything according to plan and making the needed adjustments already, Minghao has to stop Junhui from running around and changing everything at the last minute. Although this time he gets to do it by holding his hand instead of threatening him with martial arts. 

About halfway through the night, the playlist Hansol created switches to the usual slow songs that every dance has. 

“May I have this dance?” Junhui asks offering his hand to Minghao.

“Yeah, sure. But don’t blame me if I step on your feet,” he mumbles in return, feeling embarrassed.

“Are you telling me you’ve never slow danced before?” Junhui asks, jokingly scandalized, as he pulls Minghao out of his chair and towards the crowd of swaying bodies.

“Maybe,” he mumbles. Junhui’s hands go to his waist and Minghao stiffens. “Are you trying to make me the girl here, Junhui-hyung?” he asks, teasing the older a bit.

“Oh, hush up. I’m taller. This just makes more sense. Now wrap your arms around my neck,” Junhui says, letting out a breathy chuckle and settling his hands on the younger’s hips.

“Barely,” Minghao snarks back, following Junhui’s direction and allowing him to lead their movements. “I’m glad you asked me to prom, Junnie.”

“I’m glad I did too. But honestly I’m glad you tried to ask me first, otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have.”

“Did you really just not understand it each time I asked you?” Minghao laughs as he begins to play with the cropped hair at the base of Junhui’s neck. 

“Yeah… I was so wrapped up in planning this whole thing, everything that I heard automatically went through that filter. That, combined with the fact that I was convinced you’d never like me back helped make me practically immune to your adorable promposals.” Junhui looks up to see Minghao staring back at him with bright eyes and biting his lip. “What?” the elder asks.

“You like me?” Minghao squeaks, trying not to give anything away in the case he misheard.

“I thought that was obvious,” Junhui says, blushing a bit as he holds Minghao’s gaze. “Minghao, I’ve been practically in love with you since forever.”

Minghao ducks his head into the older’s shoulder as the latter laughs and wraps his arms completely around Minghao’s body.

“You okay there, Hao?” he asks, voice soft and smooth. 

“I just had my best friend, who I’ve been pining after like a loser, tell me he likes me. Do you think I’m okay right now?” Minghao mumbles.

Junhui laughs and pulls Minghao closer, letting Minghao bury himself into the side of his neck. “Well, you’re my loser now,” he says. “That is, if you want to be!” he rushes out quickly, realizing that neither of them had really made anything official.

MInghao picks his head up and looks at Junhui with a mixture of adoration and exasperation. “You really think that after all of this I’m not interested in being yours?”

“Just checking,” Junhui sighs. 

The two laugh and Junhui presses a light kiss to Minghao’s temple, causing him to hide his face again.

Prom was most certainly much better than either of them could have anticipated. 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

 

Later that night they’re standing in comfortable silence on Minghao’s doorstep with fingers laced together. 

Junhui breaks it first. “This is the part where I ask to kiss you right?” His smile is sly and Minghao rolls his eyes at the familiarity of it.

“Just do it, you nerd,” he laughs, pulling Junhui closer. He almost goes cross-eyed as Junhui comes into his space. He allows his eyes to flutter shut and next thing he knows, all his inner-romantic’s best dreams are coming through and he’s kissing Wen Junhui. It’s nothing more than a press of lips but it’s enough to leave them both red-faced and giggly as they pull apart. 

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Junhui says, pretending to be suave as he starts to leave.

Minghao is not letting either of those things happen, however. “Wen Junhui, get back here right now. Everyone is coming over here to hang out in like ten minutes. You’re not going anywhere. Besides, don’t try and play cool with me. I’ve known you all your life. You’re a dork and you know it as well as I do.” 

Junhui spins around and looks at Minghao with so much fondness it’s almost overwhelming. “I was just going to change, Hao,” he laughs. 

“Borrow mine. I just got you. I’m not letting you go so soon,” Minghao pouts. 

“You’re so tiny though,” Junhui giggles as he makes his way back towards his boyfriend.

“I wear oversized clothes eighty percent of the time. We’ll find something. Besides, this way,” Minghao intertwines their fingers once Junhui is in reach again, “I can kiss you before all our friends get here and start making fun of us.”

Junhui lets out a loud bark of laughter and drapes his arm over the younger’s shoulder. “If you think them being here is going to stop me from kissing you, you’re in for a surprise Haohao. You’re way too adorable for me to resist!”

Minghao groans at the cheesy line but kisses Junhui’s cheek nonetheless, unlocking the door to let them in.

“Yeah, well that doesn't mean I’m not going to take advantage of the fact that they’re not here yet.”

“Oh, really now?” Junhui smirks invading his space even more as they step through the door. 

“Get your head out of the gutter, you loser,” Minghao mumbles shutting the door and shoving Junhui away lightly.

“Good thing your parents are out tonight, hm?” Junhui smirks.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Minghao laughs, pulling Junhui down to press their lips together again. 

And again.

And again.

Minghao kind of hopes the doorbell never rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any and all support this gets!! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> Come yell with me about Seventeen and Junhao on twitter @haotuaki !! 
> 
> (I have other socials but that's probably where I'm most active now)
> 
> :)


End file.
